A Dark Time
CHAPTER 1 Firepaw gets ready for her warrior ceramony along with Blizzardpaw, Orangepaw, Winterpaw, Tigerpaw, Thrushpaw, and Lilypaw. They all get their warrior names and some get their own apprentices,Firestream and Plumpaw,Blizzardstorm and Willowpaw, Orangewave, Winterfrost, Tigerpelt, and Sweetpaw,Thrushwing and Racingpaw,and Lilyflower and Smokepaw. Firestream, Tigerpelt and their apprentices go to the training hollow to train fighting moves,they start with the basics which they learned quickly and practiced it on the other apprentices. Lilyflower, Thrushwing, and Blizzardstorm taught their apprentices how to hunt and stalk prey without scaring them away, Smokepaw did the best in training. They brought back several prey to camp and everyone had a good meal. As Firestream fell into a deep sleep, she got the same dream that she had when she firsted met Tigerpelt. Instead of a gray cat telling her something, it was a lot of cats surrounded by a cat made of smoke all of them wailing, until another cat made of fire and water burned away the the cat made of smoke and washed it away into a river. Then the voice of the same gray cat whispered "''A cat with fire in its pelt and water in its eyes will burn away the greed and evilness in cats and wash away the danger and fear of all." ''Firestream was awoken by a claw poking her in the ribs,she opens her eyes and sees that she was kicking Harefoot (a senior warrior) in the snout. "Hey! Keep your paws to yourself!" he meows annoyingly and falls back to sleep. Firestream decided to go out for a walk in the forest since she couldn't sleep,when she gets out of the warrior's den she stretches and walks towards the entrance. "Can't sleep Firestream?" Oakleaf (another senior warrior) who is guarding the camp says to her. "Yeah,I try to sleep but I can't." Firestream responds as she exits the camp. Firestream climbs up a tree near the edge of the forest and watchs the stars and stares at it for a complete moment until she hears a twig snap, she perks her ears and pins down the intruder and see that she is pinning down Tigerpelt. "Remember this is how we met for the first time Firestream?" Tigerpelt meowed to her as she gets off of him. "Yup,I remember it like it was yesterday." Firestream remembers and looks at the stars. "What are you doing out here? It's very cold!" Tigerpelt meows shivering. "I can't sleep,I miss my father.He would help me go to sleep." Firestream answers sad and head down. Tigerpelt climbs up and sits next to Firestream and licks her ear lovingly and they both look into each others eyes and then stare into the stars. CHAPTER 2 "Where's Firestream?! Is she ok?!!" Tigerpelt ran into camp and shouted with Birchpaw following. "Tigrpelt calm down! Firestream is fine and she's in the nursery." Blizzardstorm races towards him and quickly meows. Tigerpelt runs anxiously towards the nursery in time to see Firestream give birth to their first kit a she-cat,then a tom and another one and the last one a she-cat.The medicine cat Cloudmint helps clean the kits, but leaves as Winterfrost and Orangewave come to help.After a while Firestream's apprentice Plumpaw askes what the kits names are. "The dark orange tom is Flamekit,the dark brown tom is Nettlekit,the gray and white one is Swiftkit,and the white,orange,and gray one is Mistkit." I answered Plumpaw. "Now Plumpaw,Can you please leave now? Firestream needs to rest." Tigerpelt meows to her. "Oh,ok I'll see you later then Firestream!" Plumpaw mrows to her happily and as she leaves the nusery. Tigerpelt licks Firestream in the ears and looks at his kits one more time and leaves to eat some prey.Tigerpelt and Blizzardstorm shared a rabbit for a while until Greenpaw runs into camp horrified and injured.The clan go out of their dens to see what's happening and see Blazestar come out of the leader's den. "Greenpaw what happened to you? Why are you scared and where is-" Blazestar was interrupted. "It's Petalpaw! Someone killed her near the Shadowclan border!" Greenpaw blurts out and interrupts Blazestar. "What? How was she killed?" Blazestar asks her. "I don't know,I didn't inspect her body." Greenpaw answers now calm. "Alright then,Harespring,Aspenpetal,Waterspots,Dustleg,and Leopardclaw go near the Shadowclan border and inspect it for any cat scents,if you find any report it back to me and bring Petalpaw's body back here,understood?" Blazestar orders them. "Yes." they all say at once. Then they ran out of camp and towards the Shadowclan border.They inspect the place for scents and find two cat scents and then they bring back Petalpaw's body back to camp.Cloudmint inspects her body and finds bites on her neck and suspects to cats have killed her. "You have found two cat scents? Show me the scents are." Blazestar tells them. He follows them to the Shadowclan border and they lead him to an old ash tree.Blazestar smells the tree and smells to scents,he keeps on sniffing at it until he reganized who it is. Category:Fanfiction Category:FanClans Category:Firestream12's pages